


Discretion

by TheIceQueen



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Agony, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, Fear, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gloves, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Laughter, Loss of Control, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mitch is awesome, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Pain, Painkillers, Panic, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sobbing, Sounding, Sounding (for medical reasons), Spooning (sort of), Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Scott is not feeling well, in fact he's in pain and he's embarrassed, because he know's it's a personal problem.





	1. Let me in!

”Open the door Scott. You’re freaking me out.”

Mitch were hammering the bedroom door. Scott knew he had been less than successful in hiding his discomfort during breakfast, but why wouldn’t Mitch accept that he was feeling poorly and just wanted to sleep?

“I’m tired Mitchy. Just let me sleep for an hour.”

The knocking on the door stopped. “It’s 9 am and you want to sleep. Are you seriously trying to convince med that you’re _just_ tired?”

Scott came out from his walk-in-closet. He’d changed in to sweatpants and a t-shirt. Both of which were too big. He climbed carefully in bed and placed himself slowly on top of the covers. His stomach hurt and he ended up laying on his side with his arms wrapped around his mid-section.

“It’s just a stomach bug, I think. I don’t want you to get it too.”

Mitch were quiet for a moment. Scott almost thought he’d left, then he knocked again. “You were up all night, you didn’t even touch your eggs and you walk like you’re in pain.” He knocked two times more, harder than before. “Now, let me in so I can make sure you’re not dying.”


	2. Who to call?

The look on Mitch’s face when Scott finally got to the door was nothing but annoyance, but that quickly changed to concern when he saw how much trouble Scott had getting back to his bed.

“Really. I’m okay, Mitchy. No need to fuss.” Scott sat down on the edge of the mattress and drew a sigh of relief when he no longer needed to be stretched out.

“Yeah. I can see that.” Mitch had a frown, letting Scott know that he didn’t believe him. He moved closer and put a hand on Scott’s forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fewer, but you are sweating like crazy.”

Mitch backed up a bit, he looked at the large man. “Maybe you should go see a doctor.”

Scott slowly got down on his side again. Trying to mask his facial-expressions and sounds of pain as he moved. “I don’t need a doctor. It’s just a stomach bug.”

Mitch came over and clamed a spot on the side of the bed. “What were you doing up all night?”

“I… I just needed to go to the bathroom.”

Scott could see the wheels turning in Mitch’s head, and he was beginning to doubt that he would let this go and just let him sleep. “You didn’t throw up. I would have heard that and you were out there like six times.”

Scott looked away. Maybe he just had to tell the truth. Maybe Mitch would accept that and then let him make his own decisions about the doctor thing. He knew that if he threw Mitch out, he would call Kirstie and she would make it even harder to deny help.

“I had some trouble peeing okay?!” Mitch looked surprised, but not less worried. “It’s getting a bit better now.” That was a lie, and he had never been able to lie to Mitch and by the looks of it he didn’t manage now either.

“You need to see someone for that. Are you sweating only because of pain, you think?”

Scott knew that this was it. He had to go or Mitch would find someone to drag him out. Avi is a small guy, but surprisingly strong and if he and Kevin showed op it would be almost impossible to fight his way out. If they brought a bodyguard or two, he would have no fighting chance. They would do it too. Himself and Avi had dragged Kevin to a dentist once.

Scott nodded. He didn’t feel feverish but the exhaustion from holding his stomach and the cramping was definitely a workout he hadn’t tried before. “I don’t want to go to a hospital. Last time…”

“Okay. I get it.” Mitch knew what he was talking about. Last time Scott went to the ER it was for a broken wrist, he had gotten while letting out some steam in a gym with Kevin. The X-rays had been leaked and the story had suggested a drunken bar-fight.

Mitch stood up. “Do you need anything?”

“No. I just want to try and sleep.”

Mitch left the room, but entered a few seconds after. He sat down and handed Scott two Advils and a bottle of water. He sat up slightly and swallowed them with a small sip. His bladder was so full, he was sure it was that hurting him. After he sat the bottle at the night stand he noticed the phone in Mitch’s hands.

“Mitch?” Scott looked at the phone and then at his friend.

“You don’t need to go to a hospital, not now anyway, but you still need to talk to a doctor. Now, shall I call for a consult at the clinic or am I calling Renee?

Scott was hoping for a third option, but it didn’t come. At last he caved and relaxed his head back down in the pillow.

“Renee.”


	3. Diagnosis

Renee was the sister of their manager. She was a doctor and she had been called in a few times for a consult when one of the group members had been under the weather or had injured themselves in some childish way. Previous to the last tour they had all gotten physical checkups with her and she had come to travel with them for a whole week when the flu started to make its way round the tour bus. She had become the tour-mom of the group.

Scott liked Renee. It was nice having her around and even though they didn’t doubt her expertise, he often forgot that she was a doctor. He was not happy about her coming now. He didn’t want her to know that he had problems peeing and the pain in his stomach was too low for her to know about.

Mitch had gone to open the door and Scott could hear them in the hall way.

“Hello there.” Renee came in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Mitch stopped in the doorway. “Mitch tells me you have trouble urinating. Can you tell me some more about what is going on here?”

Scott looked at Mitch with eyes that could kill. Of course, he’d tell her, but did he really had to do it as the first thing as she came to the apartment?

“Maybe it would be better if we talked alone?” Renee must have caught up with the tension in the room. Mitch nodded and closed the door between them.

“Sweetheart. Talk to me.” Scott looked at her. Renee was only about eight years elder than him but she never failed to make him feel like a child, or actually, this time he felt more like a teenager. He wanted to keep his secret for as long as possible, but he knew that time was getting shorter.

“I’m sure it’s just a stomach bug or something.” He tried, knowing that he wouldn’t fool her when he’d already failed in lying to Mitch.

“If you are having trouble urinating it’s not just a stomach thing.” She placed a hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fewer. So, it’s not an infection, at least not a serious one.”

She then took a hold on his wrist and sat in silence while Scott looked at her in anticipation. What is he was really sick? If this was dangerous?

“Honey. Your pulse is through the roof. I can see you are in pain, but maybe some of it is from nervousness too?”

She’d called it. He _was_ nervous. He was beginning to fear that this was something serious, but mostly he was still nervous about what an examination would mean. What would she need to see? He nodded slightly. “I’m… I just… “

“Honey. I get it. We can get you to another doctor if you want.” Scott shook his head. “Okay, Okay. But you need to remember that I’m a doctor too. I can’t tell anyone about what happens or what you tell me. Okay?”

Scott swallowed. “Okay.” There was no way around this now. He might as well get it over with.

“I can’t pee. It hurts and…” He trailed of looking at the doctor and begged that she would be able to guess the rest. She looked at him. He was still lying on his side, facing her. She moved a hand up and down his side, and it helped him relax his muscles a bit.

“This is important sweetie.” She looked into his eyes. “Are you able to get even a little out, or is there nothing?”

“Only a little, almost only drops, and it hurts like hell.” He wrapped his arms a bit tighter around himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. No need to worry about language now.” Renee looked a bit relieved. “Can I examine your stomach?”

Scott nodded and removed his arms a bit. Still keeping his hands near his mid-section, ready to defend it. “I need you to lie on your back for this.”

Scott could see that she knew it would be a struggle for him, but she stood up and took a hold of both his knees. “Let me help. You can still have your knees bent.”

Then she lifted his knees and helped him roll on his back. She found a pillow and placed it under them. Scott was sure he was going to throw up from pain. Even with the pillow, he was now stretched out to a point where it was difficult to keep his breathing in order. He looked at the ceiling and panted, his hands were covering most of his abdomen.

“Sweetie? Let me do this and we can get you back on your side.” Renee removed both his hands to lie on the mattress. He grabbed on to the cover and held tight.

“Try to relax as much as you can.” She lifted up his sweaty t-shirt and laid a hand on high on his stomach, she pressed slightly. It didn’t hurt. Then she started moving her hands around, pressing slowly and feeling around. Scott felt like a piece of playdough. Her hands moved lover and it got more difficult to relax. He was already hurting down there; the pain would get unbearable if she were to press there. Her hand found a sore spot next to his belly button and he tensed up.

“Breathe, sweetheart. Almost done.” He tried to calm his breathing, but then she moved her hand slightly under the elastic band on his pants. He grabbed her wrist and polled her hand away before she could place any pressure down there.

“Sorry honey. I should have warned you that I was doing that, but I need to pull your pants down just a little.” Scott was still holding her wrist and she was not fighting him.

“It’s not it.” He covered the lover part of his abdomen with his other hand. “It hurts. It already hurts so much.”

He was on the verge of letting tears rolling down his face. Renee put her free hand on top of Scott’s hand still holding her tight. “I know Scott, but I need to figure out what is going on. You know I won’t do more than absolutely necessary.”

She never called him Scott. It was always “Sweetie” or “Honey” for all of them, even Avi. If she needed to talk to only him she would use “Scotty” or “Long-legs” never Scott.

He reluctantly let go of her wrist, and she moved both of his hands once again to lie on the mattress. She pulled down his pants, only a little, just as she said. When she touched his stomach, a few inches under his belly button he tensed and held his breath.

Then she pressed down. Scott yelled out in pain. The cramps he had before were now taking over his entire stomach, back and chest. His eyes flooded and soon his pillow was wet. He tried to curl up in a ball, but Renee held his knees in place.

“STOP!” He coughed and panted. He grabbed Renee’s hand with both of his, but she was stronger than she looked like. “Just a sec. I’m sorry sweetie.”

It felt like she had put her hand inside him and was boring her fingers into his bladder. He was sure it was going to burst. Then she let go. Took a step back and left him to gather himself. There was a knock on the door. “Scotty?”

Mitch had obviously heard the screaming. “Are you okay?”

Scott hadn’t enough air to answer. He rolled back to his side with help from Renee and she wiped the tears from his face. “Sorry. Sweetie.”

Scott just nodded and was happy that he was back to starting position.

“Renee!” Mitch was now hammering the door. “Answer me or I come in!”

Renee looked at Scott and he gestured for her to open the door.

Mitch rushed by her and sat down by Scott’s side. He put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay there, Daddy?”

Scott could see that Mitch were trying to conjure a smile, but not quite succeeding. He looked scared out of his mind, and Scott guessed that the look he had on his own face didn’t help much in calming his best friend down.

“Better ask the doc.” Scott squeezed his arms protectively around his stomach. He noticed something wet and looked down. He had pissed himself!

Scott knew that Mitch noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He just grabbed a blanket from the chair nearby and covered him up as he mouthed; “don’t worry.”

Mitch then grabbed Scott’s hand and turned towards Renee. “So. What’s the verdict?”

Renee pulled over the chair where the blanket had been before. She sat down and looked at the large man still sweating from pain and exhaustion. “Your bladder is full and that’s what’s hurting you. The reason you can’t urinate is still unclear. Can you answer some questions for me?”

Scott nodded. He really wanted her to leave the room so he could change into something dry. It was starting to become cold.

“Scott.” There it was again. Why was it bothering him so much when she used his real name? “Maybe we should do this alone. Mitch can come in again in a few minutes.”

Scott looked at his friend. They had been brothers since before High school and had always been there for each other since. He didn’t want Mitch to go, but this was new territory and he didn’t want to ask him to stay either. What if Mitch thought it was weird?

“I’m staying.” Mitch must have understood Scott’s hesitation. “That’s if you want me to.”

“I do.” Scott’s voice was smaller than ever before.

“Okay Scott. First thing’s first; When did you first notice something different from normal?”

Scott thought back over the last week. “Maybe five days ago.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure, but it was like I never really got finished.” Scott didn’t look at anyone while he talked. He stayed hunched over looking at his knees, while Mitch rubbed his upper arm.

“So, you weren’t getting empty?” Scott shook his head. “Were there any pain?”

“No.”

“When did the pain start?”

Scott hesitated. He knew he would hurt Mitch by saying it. Mitch would kick himself for not noticing something earlier. “Two days ago. But only when I tried to pee.”

Mitch stopped rubbing for a second, then started again.

“When it got more difficult and it started to hurt, did you notice your urine having a different color?”

“Yeah. Kinda. I mean it’s really dark.”

Renee wrote something down on a little notepad in the meanwhile the room felt quiet, except from Scott’s heavy and fast breathing.

“I need to ask some personal questions. Okay, Scott?”

He didn’t want to know what could be more personal than the questions already asked. Again, he wasn’t sure Mitch would want to stay for this. He looked up at the dark-haired man sitting next to him. Mitch just smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Scott didn’t need more confirmation than that. “Okay.”

“I need to know if you’ve had any surgeries in that area in the last six months.” Scott shook his head no.

“Have you had a urinary tract infection or an STD in the last six months?” Scott was happy he could say no to that too. That would have added too much to the awkwardness of the situation. It was already getting to much to handle.

“Just two more Scott. Have you had a catheter in lately?” He shook his head again, just the thought of that made him cringe. “Then tell me, had you had any injury to the groin lately. A kick or maybe you fell on something?”

Mitch looked at him. Scott knew exactly what he was thinking of, the same thing had popped into his own head immediately.

“Ehm. I fell. We were just fooling around.”

“So, you hit your Perineum?” None of the boys knew what she was talking about. Mitch looked just as confused as Scott felt.

“I hit my balls on a railing by some stairs, if that’s what you mean.”

Renee smiled. “Yeah that’s kinda what I meant. When was that?”

“Two weeks ago, maybe.” Mitch answered. “It was a nasty hit. He had trouble walking straight for a while, but can that really do this?”

Renee nodded. “It can. Listen, I need to go get some stuff. That’s if you still want me to help you here and not at the clinic. It’s not too late to get another doctor either. Maybe someone you don’t know.”

Scott didn’t look up, but the pleading in his whisper was enough to make him feel even more self-conscious. “I want to stay here.”

“We can stay. Before we go any further I would like to do a closer examination. No pain, I promise, but you need to take of your pants.”

Scott clinched on to the blanket. He was still in his wet pants. He didn’t want her to examine him down there, but it would be even worse if she were to see that he’d pissed himself. He looked at Mitch with the same pleading eyes as before, hoping he once again would save the situation for him. Mitch got it.

“Can’t that wait? I think it would be good with a break. Can’t you go get those things first?”

Renee nodded and stood up. She went to Scott and squatted down in front of his face. “Okay. I’ll go. It will take about half an hour and then we’ll fix this.” She put her hand on Scott’s chin and made him look at her. “You’ll be better soon, Scott.”

Scott had no idea what to expect. How would she fix this? Would it hurt? “How… What will you do?”

“I’ll make a plan after I’ve looked you over more closely, but I promise; I'm not going to touch your stomach again. No more of that, okay?”

Scott nodded and she went out the door, while telling Mitch to call her if they found themselves in any doubt.

Mitch didn’t sit back down. He went straight for Scott’s dresser and fund a pair of boxers. He threw them to Scott. “Do you need any help?”

Scott shook his head and started maneuvering his pants off under the blanket. He rolled to the dry side of the bed and put on his dry boxers. It wasn’t easy and his stomach hurt with every move, but he got it done eventually. Mitch waited patiently.

“Now, do you think you can sit here while I fix the bed?”

With Mitch’s help Scott managed to get into the chair, and Mitch threw the cover Scott had been laying on and the wet pants in the laundry basket. He helped Scott back on to the mattress and found a sheath. “Do you want this or a full cover?”

“A sheath if perfect. Thanks Mamma.”

Mitch sat down on the bed again after covering Scott’s bare legs. He instantly started rubbing his arm again. Scott felt the warmth of his hand calming him a bit. He was happy that Renee had been able to come, but he still didn’t feel like this would be a walk in the park, any time soon. He needed the break and with Mitch there he could relax his mind a bit. Mitch had taken over that part. Maybe Mitch could help him figure out one more thing.

“Mitchy?”

“What is it? Do you need something?” Mitch was already tensing up, getting ready to fetch whatever Scott would ask for.

“No. I’m okay. It’s just…”

“What?”

“Why does Renee keep calling me Scott? It’s weird.”

“So, you noticed that too? I’m not sure, but if it’s weird you might wanna ask her.”

Scott nodded and hunched down a bit more around his middle. “It just makes it all so serious, like I’m dying or something.”

“You’re not dying!” Mitch looked startled by his own loud voice.

“I know. You okay, Mitchy?”

“I’m fine, sorry.”

Mitch settled down again and turned back to keeping Scott calm. Scott closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the touch from his roommate and best friend and shutting out the pain from his stomach. He was almost successful. They stayed like that, in silence, till Renee came back.


	4. Getting ready

“How are you guys holding up?” Renee sat two bags on the floor by the foot of the bed. The boys didn’t answer. They just followed her every move as she opened one of the bags and placed a bundle of sorts behind Scott’s feet. She looked at Scott. “Let’s get this over with, what do you say Scott?”

Scott looked at Mitch. In the half an hour they’d been alone they hadn’t talked much. Scott had basically used the time to try and figure out what all this was about and it looked as if Mitch had done the same. Scot hadn’t come to any good conclusions and the fact that Renee kept calling him Scott wasn’t helping.

When he didn’t answer, Renee sat down on the chair in front of him again. “Are you able to lie on your back? I can give you something for the pain if it’s too much.”

Scott looked at her. He really wanted something to make the pain go away, but right now the thing he needed was some answers. “I… ehm.”

“What is it?” Renee leaned forward.

“What’s wrong with me?”

She combed his hair with her fingers. He felt her hand moving easy through his damp hair, not a trace of nerves or insecurity. “You have something blocking your urethra, but I guess you already realized that?”

Scott nodded and looked up, waiting for further explanation. “From what you’ve told me it sounds like a urethral stricture, which is just fancy words for a part of your urethra narrowing so nothing gets past. There’s also the possibility that it’s a kidney stone, but it doesn’t quite fit the story. That’s why I need to do a more thorough exam.”

Scott squeezed Mitch’s hand, took a deep breath and asked what he had been thinking of the past hour. “But… Is it dangerous?”

Renee looked surprised, but quickly followed up with concern. “No. None of it is dangerous. Not the exam, not the treatment, and the stricture is not dangerous as long as we do something about it. You’ll be just fine, Scott.”

Scott was confused. He looked at Mitch, hoping he would understand. Mitch squeezed his hand back and nodded at him. Mitch always understood. Then Mitch took over, causing Scott a huge amount of relief.

“Renee?”

She looked up, still obviously confused as to what had prompted that kind of question from Scott.

“Why are you calling him Scott?”

It looked like the penny physically dropped in Renee’s head. She looked at Scott.

“Is that what is freaking you out?”

“I guess.”

Scott knew he was often over-interpreting stuff when it came to dealing with people, and maybe his current state had made it worse. But the fact was, that when Renee saw his condition she changed a thing in her personality that Scott always had loved.

“Why?” Renee asked.

“I don’t know. It’s just… I mean, it makes is all so serious…”

Renee sighed, she looked almost remorseful. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention. I thought it would be less weird for you if we kept it more doctor and patient. I mean, it’s not just a heart and lung check-up this time.”

“It’s okay.” Scott felt bad that he’d called her out on it, she was actually sorry for the worry she’d caused him.

Mitch sat up and suddenly talked fast and determined. “Okay then that’s in order. Renee will go back to calling us both sweetheart and I can call you daddy again without feeling weird.”

They all smiled. Even Scott. Renee looked into Scott’s eyes. “Is that what you want?” Scott nodded nervously. “Okay, sweetie. Now, did you want me to give you something for the pain?”

Scott nodded and was finally able to relax his mind a bit, even though the word _treatment_ kept repeating itself in his head. He gave his hand to Renee and looked away as the needle went in. Soon after the pain in his stomach was nothing more than a normal stomachache, like the once he had when him and Mitch would stay up all night and eat junk food.

“Are you able to lie on your back now?” Scott nodded and started turn over. He was still sore and it hurt when he tried to move too fast, so it took some time, but both Renee and Mitch gave him the time he needed and only stood ready if he asked for help. He was content with that. He was not sure if he could handle someone touching him while he was moving. His head was starting to feel the painkillers too.

“Can you take your pants off, or do you need help?” Renee didn’t know that he was only wearing boxers, and if she had noticed that or that the covers on the bed were gone, she didn’t say anything.

“I’m not sure.” Scott was exhausted. He had no idea how he would get the boxers even past his knees.

“It’s okay. Honey. I’ll do it. Just relax.” Renee folded up the sheath and put her hands under it, so she could get a hold on the elastic waist. Scott lifted slightly, he was not sure he was even helping, as she pulled his boxers off. He was now lying with only a folded sheath over his private area and his legs were exposed.

Renee sat in the bed, on her knees, next to Scott’s thighs. “Mitch honey. Why don’t you sit on the other side? You can sit with your back to it all.”

Mitch looked for approval with Scott and when Scott nodded he climbed up next to his torso. He turned against the head end of the bed and folded his legs. He almost had one knee buried in Scott’s armpit, but it didn’t matter. Scott was happy that he was there, and even more happy that he didn’t had to see anything but his face and arms. Scott grabbed Mitch’s hand and Mitch replied with holding Scott’s with both of his.

“I’m just going to look at you. Do you want me to tell you everything?”

Scott waited a second, then he shook his head. If she wasn’t doing anything he didn’t needed all the medical mumbo-jumbo, and he would like to distance himself, and Mitch, from it as much as possible.

She folded up the sheath one more time, and left him totally exposed. Scott locked his eyes on the ceiling. Her hands were moving around, touching… everything. Nothing hurt. She was careful and moved neither slow or quick.

“You doing okay there Scotty?” Mitch sounded worried, and Scott met his worried eyes. “Yeah, just weird. You know.”

Mitch nodded and squeezed his hand.

“Last thing sweetie, almost done.” Scott sighed with relief, but closed his eyes and was sure he blushed when he felt his foreskin carefully drawn back. Almost as before it started it was back to normal and the hands were gone. The sheath was pulled down to his knees.

Renee sat on chair again. “It’s not a kidney stone. Which means we don’t have to go to the hospital.”

Mitch moved a hand to Scott’s chest. Scott grabbed it with his fee hand. “Thank God. I really don’t want hospitals or strangers to deal with this. It would most definitely leak to the press as an STD.”

Mitch just smiled. Scott was sure Mitch were happy he didn’t had to drag his ass there.

“So, what now?” Scott suddenly realized that they weren’t done.

“I would like to treat you at the clinic…”

“Can’t we stay here? Please.” Scott were starting to doubt if he was only despising hospitals for breach of confidentiality or if there was something else. Maybe it was just what had started a growing loath of the entire system. He settled on that. He wasn’t scared that’s for sure.

“As I was trying to say; If you feel adamant on staying, we can do it here. I brought everything needed. I’m going to insert thin metal rods into your urethra to dilate it.” Scott felt his heart skip a beat. “It’s not a difficult procedure, but it takes time. Have you ever heard of sounding? It’s the same thing except this is what they were meant for in the first place. First we need get you ready and then I’ll explain.”

Renee must have seen the fear shining through in Scott’s eyes. “Sweetheart, look at me. I know it sounds scary, but it’s nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine.”

She moved around to the bundle still on the food end of the bed and unwrapped it. Mitch and Renee maneuvered the fabric under his lover half. It felt like there was plastic on the lover side. Then Mitch sat down in the same position and grabbed Scott’s hand again. “Do you still want me in here? I get it if you don’t.”

Scott hesitated. He wanted Mitch to stay but not if this was too weird for him. “Are you okay with this?”

“I’m okay with whatever you decide.”

Scott held on tighter and moved his other hand up to his chest again. Mitch grabbed it.

“Thanks.” It was only a whisper but Mitch heard him. “I’ve got you. Okay.”

“Are you ready, honey?” Scott looked down. On the bed next to him were a bag all unfolded with a lot of shiny metal rods. Some were thin, some not so much. All of them were extremely long. There was other stuff there too, she had pulled over a table and there was stuff on that too, but Scott couldn’t focus on anything but the metal that was about to go inside him. He couldn’t do this. This was too much. His breathing sped up and he squeezed Mitch’s hands like he was afraid he would fall of the end of the world if he let go.

“Shit. You’re hurting me.” Mitch’s voice got through and he looked at him, still holding tight. “Loosen up Scotty, my fingers will fall off.” Mitch looked in distress. He looked at their hands, Mitch’s fingers were turning red, maybe a bit blue, his own were white. It took a second before his mind realized that he had to let go. He pulled his hand’s back, and wringed them over his chest.

“Sorry, babe.”

Mitch put his hands on top of Scott’s. “It’s okay. I’m fine. You just have to remember that you are just a tiny bit bigger than me.” He smiled at Scott, but Scott was not able to return the favor. He was scared, now. This would definitely hurt. A lot. And it would be too humiliating. He was mortified.

“Sweetie?” Renee tried. Scott only reacted by looking at Mitch and shaking his head. There was no way this was going to happen.

“Darling, let me explain what is going to happen, okay?”

Scott still just looked at Mitch, leaving Mitch to nod at the doctor to continue.

“The first thing is just a little wire, it’s a thread really. I’m going to insert it to determine how far up the stricture is and how narrow the passage is.” Scott heard it all but he was not convinced that this was the way to go, he almost preferred the pain to come back right now.

“Then I’m going to start with a tiny rod. Everything will be sterilized as we go, and I’ll use plenty of lubricant. It’s not supposed to hurt going in. Maybe it will a bit at the narrow part, but I’ll go slow. No surprises, okay.”

Scott was getting dizzy, it was weird since he was lying down. His hands were tingling under Mitch’s and his heart was working overtime, he was sure he would be able to hear it if his breathing hadn’t taken over every sound in the room.

“I… don’t… feel good.” He pressed the words out between shallow breaths.

His eyes went blurry and it got darker. He looked for Mitch but couldn’t see. “Mitch?”

“I’m here. Calm down.” Scott felt Mitch lifting and holding his one hand tightly. Something was toughing the back of the other hand. It was a bit sore, the needle where the painkiller had gone in was still there.

“Scooter! Look at me.” Scott looked towards Mitch’s voice. “That’s it. Come back. Look at me and nothing else.”

Scott calmed down faster than he was comfortable with. He felt tired, but not enough to sleep, his breathing got back to almost normal and he wasn’t dizzy anymore. Then he could see Mitch. He looked worried.

“You back?”

“I’m back. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, but bitch, if you ever scare me like that again…”

“I’m sorry.”

Mitch combed a hand through Scott’s blond, sweaty hair and smiled. “I’m just happy you didn’t decide to fight me.”

“Oh.” Scott was suddenly extremely aware that he’d been out of his mind for a minute there. “Yeah… that would have been bad.”

Scott noticed Mitch holding back a smile, maybe even a laugh, he didn’t press it. If Mitch were holding back, it was probably deeply inappropriate.

Renee came up to the head end of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Scott nodded. “Okay. I don’t know what happened.”

“You got scared or overwhelmed, it’s understandable. I’ve given you something to help you relax. I know this is all kinds of scary, but I promise it will work out just fine. What do you say darling, should we get it over with so you can get some sleep?”

Scott nodded and looked up at the ceiling, holding on to Mitch’s hands once again.


	5. The wire

_Oh no._

_This is it._

_It’s inside me!_

Scott was holding on for dear life to both of Mitch’s hands, trying his best not to hurt him again. Renee was sitting between his knees. It had been a struggle to find a position where she could work but wouldn’t hurt her back within five minutes. Mitch was still not able to see, and Scott was secretly happy, because he was sure that if he could he would leave the room.

It moved up. He could feel it getting closer to the root of his penis. It didn’t hurt, which he had been sure it would, even with the promises. It was a strange feeling, though. He didn’t like it one bit. Why the hell would anyone do this voluntarily?

“How are you holding up?” Renee stopped the wire while she waited for an answer. Scott swallowed and took a breath. Taking status. “I’m okay.”

Mitch smiled at him. Scott was concentrating too hard to do the same, he quickly looked back at the familiar and invisible spot on his ceiling.

“I’m going a bit slower now. It’s not far from the tight spot. Tell me if anything feels different, okay?”

Scott nodded, concentrating on his breathing.

“You’re tensing up, Sweetie. I know it’s hard but try to relax. You don’t have to lie completely still. Just no big or sudden movements.”

Scott nodded again. He tried to relax, it was the most difficult thing he’d ever done. He managed for a second or two, but as soon he felt the wire move he froze again. It went in slow and all he wanted was for this to be over. This was torture. He could feel the whole of the wire, not just the end. The feeling got more prominent as the length inside him increased.

Scott gasped loudly and Renee stopped immediately.

“Breathe darling. Does it hurt?” Scott shook his head but struggled with controlling his breath. Suddenly there had been a different feeling. Another feeling he’d never known. It was tight and there was definitely more resistance than before.

“It’s just… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. Were at the tight spot. Promise to tell me if it hurts.” He nodded. Oh, she was definitely not going to have any doubt if it hurt. The wire moved again. It was even slower now.

_Breathe Scott, you’ve got this._

_It doesn’t hurt._

_Yet…_

_It’s too tight_

_Please, stop pushing it_

_It’s going to hurt._

Mitch squeezed his hands, and let go of one. Scott felt the warmth of a hand moving in circles on his chest. He looked at Mitch. “Stay with me, Scotty. You’re doing great.”

Scott nodded to let Mitch know he’d heard him and understood. He couldn’t manage anything else right now. Then the movement stopped. The pressure was still there.

“It’s past the narrow place now. I’m getting the next one ready and then I’m going to take it out. You did a god job.”

Scott allowed himself to relax, even though it was still strange with that thing in him. He was painfully aware that there would be no break between this one and the next.

Renee touched him and he jumped, then he froze. He shouldn’t move so quick. It was the only thing he wasn’t allowed to do. Mitch stopped the rubbing and took a hold at his chin, turning his head towards himself. “Calm down, will you? Take a breather and _calm down._ ”

Scott looked it Mitch and took the deepest breath he’d taken all day.

“Okay, honey I’m taking it out now. Just breathe. Remember it’s okay to move a bit if you have to.” Then she pulled the wire slowly. It tightened all the way from deep inside to the tip of his penis. The muscles in his thighs started tensing. He looked at Mitch and took another of those deep breaths, then he bent his leg a bit. It helped with the tension, so he gave in for the muscles in his lower back and shifted slowly to the side. Soon his legs were bending and stretching slightly, letting the muscles work just a bit to release the tension building up.

When the wire was out he relaxed back into the mattress. Happy it was over. He turned his head away, but Mitch turned it back. “I know that was brutal, but you did great. I’m proud of you.”

Scott looked at him with all the determination he could gather.

“How big is the next one?”


	6. Two

Renee started on the next with no break. It was tight going in but again it didn’t hurt. Scott managed to control his breathing to a point where he didn’t have to be dizzy. He could feel the metal getting closer to the root of his penis. He wondered how big it was. Mitch had given him some vague, reassuring answer when he’d asked, and he couldn’t get himself to look. He remembered looking down at all the sounds, on the bag. Some were small as the thing containing the ink inside of a pen, and the biggest were about the size of his little finger. He hoped they wouldn’t have to use that one. If this were a thin one, the big would tear him apart.

There was more resistance now, the movement got slower, but it was difficult to concentrate on anything else than the intruding metal.

_It doesn’t hurt._

_Breathe_

_It doesn’t hurt!_

_Why can’t I breathe?!_

Scott looked at Mitch. Trying to communicate with no words that he was suffocating. He grabbed on tight to both Mitch’s hands. Mitch looked startled, but calmly got a bit closer and talked quietly.

“It’s okay. You’re doing great. Just take a deep breath.” Mitch took a deep breath, showing Scott how much time he should use on each one. Scott found it easier to follow Mitch than doing it on his own. “That’s it. Only thing of one breath at a time.”

Mitch shoved him once more and he followed, then the movement stopped. Right at the root. He felt Renee tilting his penis down. All this time she’d been holding it vertical, but now it was a new feeling. It was more. He stopped breathing all together.

“Listen, sweetie. It’s not a wire this time, it doesn’t bend. So, I have to do this to get it further in. Just keep breathing, you two are doing a great job.”

Scott looked at Mitch again, and Mitch continued where he left of. Scott tried to follow him, but when the metal rod started moving again it was different. There wasn’t room enough, it was like his penis had grabbed on to it and didn’t want to let it go. Now it hurt.

_It hurts._

_Shit. I can’t do this._

_Look at Mitch. Breathe._

_Okay it helps._

_It’s not that bad._

_Only stinging._

_It’s not really a pain._

_Just keep breathing._

“I’m at the tight spot now. It might hurt a little, but not for long remember?” Scott nodded. He trusted her, and Mitch were right there with him, smiling like everything was okay.

As soon as the thing inside him moved he jolted back. It was more than expected. It fucking hurt! He looked at Mitch, who was still talking to him. “Breathe, Scooter. C’mon, like this.”

He tried to follow but it wasn’t easy. He ended up with a jagged flow of air, but at least there was a flow. Mitch seemed satisfied, with what Scott was doing so he continued, even though he was getting dizzy, and couldn’t fully concentrate because of the stinging pain inside is lover body. Just as he thought that he couldn’t do it anymore, the pressure stopped. It was still tight and sore so he made sure he was completely still. The movement had stopped, though.

“Great job, honey. You have to have this in for a few minutes. I’ll cover you up a bit while I get the next one ready, okay?”

“I… I’m…”

“Scotty?” Mitch took a hold on his shoulder, and Scott was able to gather himself. It was not possible for him to concentrate on talking with anyone besides the slim, dark haired boy sitting almost on top of him.

“I want to see.” Mitch looked confused. Scott was confused himself, but he needed to see what was going on, he needed to be a part of this and not just lying there taking it, because he wasn’t sure he was able to take much more.

“You sure?” Mitch looked at Renee, but she was in the other side of the room, cleaning the next one or doing something else. She did that when she could, Scott thought it was to give him as much space and quiet time as she could and he appreciated it.

“I’m sure. Please Mitch…”

“Okay. Just a sec.” Mitch found an extra pillow and helped Scott sit up a bit more. Scott made sure his lover body wasn’t moving at all. Mitch sat back down in the position so he couldn’t see anything but Scott’s upper half.

Scott moved a hand to the sheath and grabbed the edge, then he lifted it. He couldn’t see anything so he pulled it all away. Everything looked normal nothing swollen or red, he was sure his penis would at least look thicker with all that inside, but it didn’t. He straightened his back and neck a bit and then he saw it. The metal rod protruding where only fluids should come from. It was thinner than expected. Maybe it was the smallest of the rods he saw before, not wider than a tenth of an inch. He grabbed Mitch’s uber arm and his friend placed his own hand on top, holding him steady in his surprise.

“No. Nono, NO!” Scott stared at the metal thing. It was too small to have hurt like that, it was freaking tight going in and he’d felt like he was ripping inside when it had gotten to the tight spot.

Renee rushed over and covered him up again. Scott laid back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Mitch’s hands were now on Scott’s shoulders. “It’s okay Scotty. Calm down.”

“No! It’s too small. It will hurt. It’s too big!”

Renee grabbed his hands and tried to get something to make sense from the rambling man. “Please, sweetie. Try to calm down. Are you hurting right now?”

Scott shook his head. He looked at Mitch and tried to talk slower. “I can’t Mitch. I’m sorry, but I can’t. It’s already too much.”

He was starting to well up, but he didn’t care. It was too much to take. There were a lot of rods in that bag and the biggest was four times as big as the one in him. There was no way that it would fit.

Mitch bent over and kissed his forehead. Since the stopped their romantic relationship, years ago, they had only ever kissed for fun or when they were drunk, but again, then it was for fun too. This was different, but not at all awkward. Mitch moved even closer and got his mouth next to Scott’s ear. He whispered; “Can I see?” Then he sat back up.

Scott looked in to the hazel eyes, which always had a flicker of sass to them, but that wasn’t present. Scott just found concern looking at him, but it was mixed with a determination to help that he couldn’t reject. He nodded and Mitch turned around and while he lifted the sheath he looked at Renee. She smiled at him as if to say okay, and Scott could swear that Mitch looked calmer from it.

Mitch placed the sheath down again and turned back to face Scott. He took his time but didn’t look startled. Scott waited in silence but grabbed his hand as soon as it was within reach.

“I get it, Scooter. I really do. You’re scared. I would be too.” He squeezed Scott’s hand and turned to Renee. “How much more? I mean, he needs to know how many and how big.”

Scott held his breath. Thank God, he had Mitch to ask the tough questions, but now when it was out there, he was not sure he could bear to hear the answer. Renee rubbed his shoulder, but he didn’t look at her. Only at Mitch. He was the thing he had to hold on to, and he would be the one to understand what he felt if the answer he was about to get was horrible.

“Darling? Are you listening?” Scott nodded slightly, still looking at Mitch. “I know you saw the big sounds. Those are not for this. The one in you are a number two, the next will be a four and then the last one will be a five or six.”

“I… I ca… No Mitch please.” Scott was going to beg Mitch to get of this if he had to. Mitch looked at Renee and she continued while still rubbing his shoulder.

“The biggest is a 25, the sixth isn’t much bigger than this one.”

“25?” Scott looked at Renee. “Yeah, a 25, and you only need a five or six, and you’re already on a two. Do you want to see them?”

Scott didn’t want to see anymore, he didn’t want to see how big they were. He was sure they would look huge to him either way.

“Do you want me to see?” Scott looked surprised at Mitch. What would that help? Then he thought it over. He would be able to see on Mitch face if Renee was lying. She’d never lied to them before, that he knew of, and he couldn’t read her. Mitch, he could read like an open book. None of them were able lie to each other. They’d had to make a deal to not ask about presents and stuff like that, because they were equally bad pulling of a poker-face.

Scott nodded, and Renee gestured at something near the bag on the bed. As soon as Scott saw the pure relief in Mitch’s face, he believed Renee.

“It’s time to take it out and start with the next.” Renee put on cloves again and moved to the other end of the bed. “It’s easier with the sounds on the way out. It won’t feel like the wire.”

Then she lifted the sheath and started removing the sound slowly. Scott tensed up, it was the strange sensation of something moving inside him and the possible prospect of pain that made him stop breathing, but the pain didn’t come. It was moving smooth and it was out quicker than he’d dared to hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, I'm sorry.  
> I've been in that hospital and then I spent a few days sleeping. I'm fine at the moment, but now I'm back at work witch means I'm working extra to get back on track. Life get's in the way sometimes. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this so far. I'm thinking of writhing the next chapter with the narrator connected to Mitch, to get some more depth in the situation. We'll see...


	7. Four

Mitch held Scott’s hand in both of his as Renee picked up the number four rod. The smaller guy felt the big hand in his shake. He looked at Scott but he had again locked his eyes at that spot in the ceiling. The hand tensed up and Scott’s other hand grabbed the corner of his pillow. The light gray-blue eyes glazed over with water once again. Mitch didn’t know how to comfort his best friend anymore. He’d already kissed him and he couldn't keep doing that, it must have been the most intimate moment between them. Maybe intimate was the wrong word to use because they had done a lot more than kiss. But this situation was emotional on a whole other level, Scott was scared and in pain and Mitch himself were not sure at all were the boundaries lay in this case. They weren't boyfriends and hadn't been for a long time. It had never been an issue or awkward, but now he wished that they were lovers again so there would be no doubt of what was okay. 

Scott pressed his head back in the pillow and closed his eyes, pressing out a tear from both. He clasped Mitch’s hands so it hurt, but Mitch allowed it.

When Scott’s chest started cramping and begging for air, but the pained man in front of him still insisted on holding his breath, it became too much for Mitch just to observe.

“Stop! He’s hurting.”

“Okay, we’ll take a break. Scotty, sweetie? You need to breathe.”

He was still holding his breath. Mitch could swear that Scott was turning blue. Mitch broke loose one of his hands and placed it on the side of his friend’s face, careful, as if not to startle the boy. “C’mon, man. Breathe.”

Mitch spoke calmly. He wanted Scott to relax as much as possible, but if he wouldn’t open his eyes or take in air soon, Mitch was going to slap him across the face. He tried one more time; “Scotty. Look at me. You need to breathe.”

Mitch’s hand moved down Scott’s face, slowly. He was working himself up to get the boy out of this state, using whatever it would take. Only Mitch’s fingertips were touching Scott’s jawline when Scott took a fast breath trough his nose.

Mitch moved his hand back to cover the side of Scott’s face and turn it towards himself. “That’s it Scotty. Again.”

Scott breathed again, this time through his mouth and then he opened his eyes and looked straight at Mitch. Mitch had never been so relieved to see anyone looking at him.

“Good, Scotty. Now tell me, are you in pain right now?” Mitch knew that he was but how and where he wasn’t sure. Lot of the tension could be from pure fear or embarrassment.

Scott took a few breaths and nodded. “My stomach is killing me, but…” He closed his eyes again.

Mitch wished he could put some of the pain on himself, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take the whole situation, he wasn’t as strong as Scott in any way, and Scott was falling apart in front of him, but if they could only share it would be better.

Mitch needed to hear what he had to say, all of it, so he tried; “But, what?”

“The… the sound is worse, it’s too big. It doesn’t hurt as much as my stomach, but… Mitch, what if I throw up?”

Mitch’s heart sunk. Scott was still trying to keep everything together and he must have come to the conclusion that at one point, he wouldn’t be able to.

“If you throw up, you throw up. Don’t worry about it.”

Renee was changing her gloves, again. Mitch had lost count on how many times she’d done that. Then she reached for Scott’s hand still clutching the pillow. “Darling. Let me give you some more for the pain in your stomach.”

Scott was still looking at Mitch. “C’mon, Scooter. Let her help. Soon you won’t need it at all.”

Scott moved his hand and let Renee press the painkillers into his system. As soon as she let go, his hand were back at the pillow. It was obvious to Mitch that Scott knew that the sound wasn’t all the way in yet. Renee took place between Scott’s legs and soon the long body tensed up once again. This time Scott kept looking at Mitch though, and he kept breathing just as Mitch showed him.

Scott let oud a loud moan, that Mitch could only describe as fear and agony.

“Almost through, hang in there.” Renee sounded certain that this was okay and that Scott would do just fine, but Mitch wasn’t quite so sure. As the blonde head buried itself back in the pillow and the blue eyes disappeared behind eyelids pressed violent together, Mitch grabbed Scott’s shoulders. “Look at me! Scott. Look at me!”

Scott opened his eyes in surprise and locked eyes with Mitch. To Mitch, he looked more scared than in pain. “Keep breathing. I’m right here. Breathe, that’s it.”

Scott didn’t breathe deep or even, but he was there with Mitch and he was getting some air in his lungs. Mitch was satisfied with that. Scott held on tight and none of them broke eye-contact. Then the breathing became more even and Scott relaxed his body. All but the hand holding on to Mitch.

“That was the number four. Now, relax a bit darling.” Renee covered Scott and went to the other side of the room.

Scott hadn’t broken eye-contact and Mitch wasn’t going to be the one. If Scott needed him to be there, he would. “You’re doing good, Scotty. It’s almost over.”

Scott opened his mouth and took in air, as he was going to speak, but stopped himself. Mitch wanted to hear his voice. He needed to hear that Scott was still here and not on his way into his own mind. “What is it? Scotty, talk to me. Do you need anything?”

“I know that…” Scott stopped himself again. Mitch combed his fingers through Scott’s blonde hair and nodded at him to continue. Scott sighed. “I know that I have to, but it’s too much. The next one will hurt more. I’ll lose it.”

Mitch was about to interrupt and say something like _it’ll be fine, you’re strong_ , but he didn’t. He knew that Scott was right. He scolded himself internally for not dragging his roommate to a hospital. He was not sure what that would have helped, but surely it would have been less painful.

“Mitchy?”

“I’m here Scotty.”

“Please stay. Please keep talking to me, even if I don’t answer.” Scott was welling up again. Mitch hated to see him cry. They were both emotional guys, who would cry at weddings and while watching a movie. There had been a lot if happy tears in this apartment. But when Scott cried from sadness it would make Mitch’s insides curl up and physically hurt him.

“I will. I promise.” Mitch pulled up another pillow and laid down on his side next to Scott. He turned Scott’s head so they were forehead to forehead while Mitch’s small frame did its best to spoon the much bigger boy. Scott trusted Mitch to pull him back to sanity and Mitch had to make sure that he could do that. There was no way that he would leave Scott to feel abandoned.

Renee didn’t seem surprised at the new arrangement when she came over. She put on yet another pair of cloves. “Okay, darling. I’m taking it out. Breathe, it will be quick.”

Mitch let Scott squeeze his hand again, the other still on the big man’s face to secure the contact between their foreheads remained.

Scott closed his eyes and tensed up a bit. Not enough to worry Mitch and not enough disturb his breathing.

“I’m here. It’s okay to close your eyes. I’m still here.” Then Scott relaxed, but before Mitch could say anything else Scott looked at him with terror. The body tensing up again.

“It’s okay, Sweetie. This is what we want, remember? Hold on a sec.” Mitch heard the sounds from the bag next to the bed being opened. Renee must have picked something up. “Scotty. I want you to try and pee.”

Scott looked horrified. Mitch reckoned that some must have come out when the metal thing left, and that’s why Scott had reacted.

“Scooter. Just try. It will help with the stomachache.” Scott closed his eyes in what looked like an attempt to concentrate. Mitch understood that it had to be difficult. Laying on his back with a someone sitting between his legs. His head turned to the side only so he would see in to the eyes of his best friend if he chose to look.

After a few seconds Mitch heard the sound of liquid filling a plastic container. Almost before it started it stopped and Scott relaxed again.

“Good. That’s really good.” Renee went to the bathroom but was soon back and took position again. “This should be the last one, sweetie.”

Mitch heard the clinging of metal, as Renee picked up the new sound, so did Scott. His hands started shaking and he looked scared in to Mitch’s eyes.

“Almost over Scotty. Only one.”

Scott nodded, letting Mitch know he was still there to hear what he said.


	8. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been to a few tests at the hospital and then I had "episodes" (don't know what to call them yet) all day yesterday. 
> 
> The next chapter is already in the making.

By now Scott was scared. He felt the metal touching the slit of his penis. He shifted a bit to get closer to Mitch, but didn’t dare to move much. Mitch seemed to understand, and he moved closer, pressing his entire body against Scott’s side and wrapping his arm around his torso. Scott pressed his forehead against Mitch’s. He couldn’t look Mitch in the eyes right now, but he had to know that he was there right in front of him.

“Concentrate on breathing now. I’m not going anywhere.” Mitch rubbed his hand across Scott’s chest. The warmth of his friend’s body and the movement of the hand, gave Scott something else to concentrate about, apart from the cold metal now moving slowly in to him.

The first half an inch was accompanied with a stinging sensation, after that it changed to more of a burning. Scott breathed in the rhythm of Mitch’s hand brushing over his chest from side to side. The burning got worse and Scott skipped a few breaths, making him tense up and his face distorted.

“Scotty. Follow my hand. C’mon. In.   Out.   In.   Out.”

Scott tried. He took in a few breaths and got somewhat back on track.

“That’s it. Are you holding it together in there?”

Scott didn’t open his eyes, but nodded to let Mitch know that he was still there. The pain was getting more profound but still not unbearable. The excruciating part was the anticipation of pain, and that he didn’t know how his body would react. He was losing control over his legs. The small twitches in his muscles and the bending and stretching of feet and toes was completely involuntary.

“Almost there, sweetie.”

 Scott didn’t answer Renee but responded only by squeezing Mitch’s hand a bit more. He had to let him know that he’d heard and understood. He took in a few very deep breaths to prepare himself for what was coming.

_Just breathe_

_It’s almost over_

_The pain isn’t that bad. It’s all I your head._

_Renee have everything under control_

_Trust Renee_

Renee moved his penis downwards like the other times but this time it hurt for real. No chance in denying it. Scott’s free arm grabbed on to Mitch’s hand on his chest. His head pressed down in the pillow again and his face turned to the ceiling. The breathing was over. Only a short gasp of air made its way in every few second.

“Scooter!” “Sweetie” Renee and Mitch called out at the same time. Renee continued; “I’ll give you time to adjust. I’m not going to move it right now.”

“Scotty? Are you with us?” Mitch sounded terrified of the prospect that Scott didn’t hear or understand. Scott had to let him know that he was here, but the pain was too much right now. He gasped for air and at the same time he nodded, but was not sure Mitch could recognize it as a nod or even a voluntary move.

“It’s okay Daddy. Just try to relax. Take your time.”

Mitch tried his best to get Scott to calm down and even tough Scott couldn’t answer right now, he grabbed on to every word and held on tight.

They stayed like that for a minute. Scott tried to get his breathing under control while Mitch whispered into his ear. The pain subsided quickly and it got easier to concentrate on the feeling of Mitch again.

“Mamma?” Scott finally got a word out.

“I’m here.” The relief in Mitch’s voice made Scott’s stomach feel like it was all tensed up again. Just for a second he realized how much he’d scared the smaller man holding him tight.

“Sorry. I’m okay.”

There was a pause, like Mitch didn’t know how to respond. Scott opened his eyes and turned his head back to Mitch. He could see the confusion in his eyes.

“Didn’t mean to scare you. I…”

“Shhh. Love.” Mitch combed through Scott’s hair and ended the movement on the back of his head, holding his head in place, once again locking them in place, forehead against forehead.

“No need to apologize. You are the one who are scared and in pain...” Scott could have sworn that he heard Mitch’s voice crack just a little and he was only further convinced when he saw water glazing the dark brown eyes. “…Don’t worry about me, you hear?”

“Sorry guys. Break’s over, we have to do this.” Renee sounded small and uncomfortable. She was always so sure and the Tour-mom had always made them feel like everything would be okay.

Mitch must have picked up on the insecurity too. He looked at her. “Just a little more, Scotty. Then it’ll all be over.”

“Mitchy is right. It won’t be long now.” Renee took charge again and sounded like herself. Mitch relaxed his head back down and looked in Scott’s eyes again. “Darling. This is not dangerous in any way. I need you to remember that. Can you do that Sweetie?”

Scott nodded slightly in Mitch’s grip and closed his eyes, hoping that Mitch didn’t saw the tear escaping as he did so.

The metal sound moved again and the burning started again, it was like before but now it was just deeper.

_It’s okay._

_I’ve done this before._

_As long as she doesn’t move my dick, I’ll be fine._

The burning got closer to the spot inside him that had hurt the other three times. He couldn’t help but tense up when the pressure intensified.

_Oh God it’s now._

_This is going to hurt so bad._

_I can’t do it!_

“Scooter? You’re forgetting to breathe.” Mitch moved his fingers around in Scott’s hair and allowed him to feel something else for a second and he managed to take in a few breaths.

Then it hit. The pressure got way worse, quick.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Just a little more.” The sound wasn’t moving much but the pressure was extreme and he felt like he was tearing.

Scott grabbed on to whatever part of Mitch was closets to his hands. His legs bend and he tried to move away from the metal splitting him open. Mitch let Scott bore his fingers into his shoulder and side, and wrapped his own arms around the shoulders and torso of the big guy. Hanging on to him like an anchor trying to stabilize the situation.

“I know Scooter. It’s almost over.”

“Take it out.” At first it was only a whisper between panting and gasps. When he realized it was no use trying to move away from the feeling of a hot knife in his lover abdomen. He used all his fight for shouting.

“Take it OUT! TAKE IT OUT! I want it OUT! PLEASE.”

“Scott! Open your eyes!”

Scott didn’t want to. He was sure he would throw up if he added more senses to the mix. He was still trying to move away but the pressure just followed. Renee must be working hard to push that devilish thing into him.

“You need to look at me Scott! Open your eyes.”

His stomach hurt. His lover back hurt. His dick and his balls were burning. His lungs were starting to burn and his head were getting light. He might end up throwing up anyway. He opened his eyes slowly and locked contact with Mitch.

“There you go, daddy.” Mitch suddenly talked slowly and calmly. “Look at me. I know it hurts, but you need to try and think of something else.”

Scott’s were gasping for air, but he kept looking at Mitch, even when the tears started flowing.

“Please.” The shouting were replaced with a begging that came out as sobs. “Take it out. I want it out. Please.”

Mitch lifted his head and looked down at Renee. Scott didn’t hear her response, but Mitch laid back down with a comforting smile on his face.

“Just a few more seconds.”

“No. No more. I need it out now.” Scott couldn’t take it anymore, it hurt too much, there were no room for it in there he was sure. He closed his eyes and Mitch’s words of comfort and help disappeared. The only thing Scott managed to do was to hold on to Mitch while pressing more words of pleading out through sobs.

The pain continued in what felt like forever. Scott was sure he would suffocate, he was struggling to get air in, he was getting dizzier and he could feel Mitch slip though his fingers. Suddenly and unexpectedly he felt Mitch again but this time on his lips.

The warmth of the kiss spread through his body and relaxed his lungs. He felt Mitch in his hands again and was able to loosen the grip a bit. Mitch loosened his lips on Scott’s just enough so the larger man could get a deep breath and then he was back. Scott breathed three times like that before the pressure stopped. It still hurt but at least there were no more knifes making the wound bigger.

Mitch kept Scott in the embrace kissing him, lighter now but he was making it clear that it was Scott who decided when they should end this. A few seconds later, seconds that felt like minutes, Scott trusted that the pain would only get smaller from now, and he pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked at Mitch. Once again, he felt guilty for hurting him. Mitch had tears running down his face and he looked like he’d seen his worst nightmare come through. Scott let go of Mitch’s side and stretched his sore fingers. He wiped the tears from Mitch’s face.

“You okay?” Scott could hear that Mitch were trying to hide the residue of fear in his voice, but he still sounded small ang hurt.

“I’m okay now. It still hurts but not too bad.” Scott’s own voice were raw and he didn’t think he’d done a good job in convincing his brother. He pulled Mitch’s head to his shoulder and cradled him, and Mitch once again wrapped his arms around Scott’s bigger frame. It was the first time the hugs were relaxed as they lay on the bed.


	9. Painless

After ten minutes laying on the bed, Scott was almost asleep. The pain was all gone, but something kept him awake. Maybe it was because he was afraid that he’d move in his sleep and it would hurt, or maybe it was because he knew Renee would wake him any minute anyway to take that thing out. When he lay totally still he couldn’t really feel it inside him, so he just relaxed in Mitch’s arms until he saw Renee coming to the side of the bed.

“How’re you feeling Sweetie?”

“I’m really tired.”

“I know. Were almost done, then you can sleep. Are you experiencing any pain now?”

Scott shook his head no, and looked at Mitch who clearly had been closer to sleep than himself.

“Scooter, you’re tensing up. If it doesn’t hurt, then what?” Mitch was quick to get back to the caregiver role, Scott had to give him that. Scott tried to relax his muscles in his mid-section, but didn’t have any success.

“My stomach hurts. Like before… but not as much.” Was it all starting over? Didn’t it work? Scott was about to kick Renee out and just accept his fate, dying by internal rupture in his own bed wrapped in the arms of his best friend.

“Don’t worry, darling.” Renee sat down next to him and took his hand. “Your muscles are sore and the painkillers are wearing off. Besides you still have quite a full bladder. I’ll give you some more for the pain before I take the sound out. Okay?”

“Okay.” Scott sighed with relief. This nightmare was about to end.

Renee pushed the drug in the IV on his hand and soon after he could relax. He was even able to relax as she moved to sit between his legs again. He was too tired. The other two times the sound had been painless on the way out, so he had to trust that this would be too.

“I’m moving it now, sweetie. Just relax it shouldn’t hurt.” The sound started to move. Scott held on to Mitch, who was still as close as possible without lying on top of him, and his arms was still holding him in a tight embrace. The metal moved slowly but was almost at the root of his penis, then it stopped.

“I need to be sure it has been in there long enough, so I’m pushing it in again.”

“No. Renee. Please I’m too tired. I can’t, no more.” He thought it was over and now there would be more pain. He was going to lose his mind if it wasn’t over. Tears were already filling his eyes and Mitch tried to move his head to look at him, but he just looked at Renee, hoping for an answer he knew he wouldn’t get.

“Sweetheart. It won’t hurt, you are stretched enough. It might be tight and then we’ll leave it in for a bit longer and try again, but if it’s not I’ll get it out and you’re done.”

“I’m tired.” Scott closed his eyes and laid his head back in the pillow. Most of all he just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget.

“I know, so let’s get this done, so you can sleep.” Scott let lose tears from the closed eyes, as the sound started to move the wrong way. Mitch moved his hand in calming circles on Scott’s shoulder.

“Does it hurt, Scotty?”

Scott shook his head. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t even tight. He only hoped for it to stay that way. Pain would be horrible to deal with again, but mostly he just wanted it to be over now.

“Everything is good Scotty, I’m taking it out now. It is going to be a bit faster and you need to try and pee while I’m removing it.”

“I can’t. Please… it…” Scott was close to being reduced to a crying bundle of exhaustion. There was no more pain and as long as she didn’t put anything else inside him, they could do whatever they wanted. He was not able do anything himself.

“You have to, Sweetheart. I know you are tired, but you have to do this.”

Renee moved up to his side and Mitch sat up leaving Scott’s side cold. He felt them lifting his upper body and he saw the room move, so he knew he wasn’t sleeping yet, but he didn’t move a muscle while they put a few more pillows under him to get him upright.

Mitch sat next to him and laid an arm around his neck and shoulders assisting in holding him in a seating position.

“Let me sleep.”

“Shhh, listen to Renee. You can do this too.” Mitch grabbed Scott’s hand and moved his thumb over the back of the larger palm.

“Mamma… please?”

“Soon, love. Soon. Now, listen to Renee.”

Scott looked at Renee. He had no idea how he would manage to do more than that, but he could at least look at her.

“Try to pee and don’t stop till I say so, okay?” Scott nodded, he could try, but if it was going to be a struggle he wouldn’t last for long and if it was going to hurt he would have to give up immediately.

She gave sign for him to start and he did, she moved the sound out fast, it only took two or three seconds, and then he was peeing in the plastic container again, he didn’t know what just happened. He was peeing and it didn’t hurt. It was a strangely warmer feeling than the sound. For a moment he enjoyed the familiar sensation, like all the little things, smells and tastes of Christmas, you don’t know you’ve missed until you’re reminded that they exist.

It felt like minutes went by before it stopped flowing easy. For Mitch, it must have felt even longer, but Scott guessed that they were passed asking each other if this was too weird.

“Good, Scotty. Just stop when you can’t anymore.” He was empty. He hadn’t felt empty for five days. He relaxed in to Mitch’s arms and laid his blonde head on his shoulder. Renee covered him up and went to the bathroom, then she started to clean and pack up.

“Do you want to lay down?” Mitch squeezed his hand slightly. Scott nodded. “Can I sleep now?”

Mitch looked over at Renee and Scott’s eyes followed just in time to see her smile and nod at them. “You can sleep, I’ll tell Mitchy when to wake you, so you can go to the bathroom.”

“I just want to sleep.” Scott didn’t quite get anything apart from that he was allowed to sleep and that Mitch was in charge.

“Okay, big guy. Let me help.” Mitch removed himself from the embrace and pulled out the extra pillows letting Scott basically fall to the mattress. “Do you want your boxers?”

He really wanted to be covered and dressed, but he couldn’t manage even the thought of doing something to that extent. There was too much movement involved. He only managed a face made of a frown and puppy-eyes.

Renee laid a hand on Mitch’s shoulder. “We’ll help you. It would be good to get the plastic sheath out from under you anyway, it’s a bit wet.”

Before Scott knew it, he was rolled on his side, and they were moving his boxers up over his knees. Then he rolled to the other side and the weird fabric-covered plastic under him was gone. His boxers made it almost over his rear and then he rolled to lay on his back again. A few more small rolls and lifts and he was no longer exposed. Mitch found a clean duvet and covered the long body from feet to shoulders.

Scott was almost sleeping. He was pain-free, dry, warm and covered up, he just needed to relax. If Renee would just leave.

Mitch sat down next to him, stroking his cheek. “Do you want me to stay?”

Scott looked up at the best fried he’d ever had. He was so lucky to have Mitch. Today especially. Mitch looked like he could sleep on the spot himself, but the concern for Scott were still the most prominent feature on his face.

“Please.” Scott moved up his arm and let Mitch lay on his shoulder.

“I’ll wait in the living room. Take the time you need.” With that Renee turned down the lights and closed the door. The boys were left in darkness and Scott relaxed under the warm cover and the weight of Mitch’s head.


	10. No more help

It didn’t take long before Scott was sleeping, but it was a light sleep and he almost woke up when Mitch moved the first time, so he decided to lay there a bit longer.

Almost half an hour went by before Mitch went to talk to Renee. She’d used the time to write down a schedule over how often Scott should go to the bathroom and how much he should be drinking. It was quite a task they were facing the next 48 hours.

“This is a lot, Renee.”

“I know Mitchy, but it’s important that he goes regularly to not start all over, besides he needs the fluids, he’s dehydrated.”

“I guess he hasn’t been drinking much the last few days.” Mitch looked down at the paper on the table. He should have noticed that something was off, there had been plenty of signs. “I should’ve known.”

“Mitchy, honey. No one sees the signs, and normally you would expect Scott to go see someone if something was wrong. He’s a grown man and he should be the one looking out for himself. Don’t blame yourself for expecting that of him.”

Mitch nodded and picked up the schedule. He still had a little voice telling him that he should have noticed earlier.

“Are you two okay to be alone?” Renee looked for eye contact with the quiet man across the table.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’ll set up some alarms.” Mitch stood up and found his phone. There was a message from Avi. He made a mental note to read it, and moved on to the alarms.

“I’ll take out the IV and then I’ll leave.” She walked over to Mitch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Mitchy?”

He looked up at her. “You okay?”

He shook the numbing feeling of fatigue off, and nodded. “Just tired.” He walked to Scott’s bedroom and put the phone on the night stand.

“Can’t we wait, he’s so tired?” He looked at his best friend lying on his back sleeping in the same position he’d left him in.

“He might not even wake up, if he does he’ll sleep again fast. Do you want to lay next to him?”

Mitch climbed into bed again, careful not to wake Scott. Renee sat down on the other side and took Scott’s hand. As she started to remove the tape, Scott turned his head and made a small noise of annoyance, but he didn’t open his eyes. Mitch wrapped his arm around Scott’s torso and whispered into his ear.

“Shhh. Just sleep. It’s nothing.”

Scott didn’t wake up and a few seconds later he was sound asleep again. Renee got up from the bed and went to Mitch’s side. “Are you sure you want me to leave? I can be in the other room if it makes you feel better.”

“It’s okay.” It would have been a nice safety-net to have her in the apartment. He did tend to worry too much, and she would be great at calming them both. However, right now he wanted to sleep and most of all he wanted everything being as normal as possible when Scott were to wake up. “I’ll call if I have any doubts.”

She ruffled his hair and smiled. “You better. I’ll find my way out. You get some sleep too, okay.”

He smiled back at her. “Sure.”

“Renee?” The doctor stopped in the doorway. “What, Sweetie?”

“Can you please not tell… like anyone?”

“Mitchy. You know I can’t tell, right? And even if I wasn’t a doctor I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Not anything?” Mitch knew that she wasn’t allowed to talk about the medical stuff, but what about the way Scott had been scared and how Mitch had dealt with it, or even about being there?

“Sweetheart.” Renee squatted down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “If you don’t tell, no one will know I was here.”

Mitch felt his entire body relax. One less thing to worry about. Renee squeezed his shoulder, then she was gone. Mitch looked at Scott who was still asleep, and had not been affected by the conversation at all. Mitch picked up his phone to check the alarm again; 50 minutes. It would be tough waking up. He was way too tired for it only being about three in the afternoon.

He opened the text from Avi: _Remember the studio today. 6 pm._ Last time they’d had some days off, Mitch and Scott had gotten the days mixed up and they had thought they’d had another day left before recording. Mitch didn’t know what to write. He knew that none of them were going to be there and even though he had remembered this morning, he’d forgotten all about it when Scott opened the door to his room.

_Sorry. Were both in bed sick today. Forgot to let you guys know._

It wasn’t a complete lie, but he still dreaded the response. It wasn’t like them to call in sick. They all loved their work too much, and they were almost always able to work around anything. Five minutes went by and then the phone rang. It was Kirstie. Of course, Avi called her, she lived nearby, and if anyone could get the truth out of them, it was her.

“Hi.” Mitch whispered, not wanting to wake up Scott.

“Are you okay? Why are you whispering?”

“We’re fine. Scott just fell asleep on the couch. I think we just need to sleep this bug off.”

Mitch were kind of impressed with himself, how well he was doing at this.

“Okay… Do you need anything? I can bring ove…”

“No.” He realized he may have jumped the gun. “Thank you, but we just need to sleep.”

“You take care then. Drink a lot and watch out for fever, okay?”

“We will. Sorry for the late cancelation.”

“Don’t worry about it. Call me if you need anything and don’t go all radio silent. Keep us updated.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

“Sleep tight.”

Mitch put the phone down and tucked himself close to Scott. He hoped he’d done good enough to not have the whole of Pentatonix in the apartment when he woke up. Then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


	11. Are we okay?

The alarm was annoying, but could be ignored, besides it was turned off quickly. The touching of his cheeks, the brushing through his hair and the slight shaking of his shoulders, were harder to sleep through.

“Scotty. Wake up.” Why would Mitch wake him? Why would he wake him like _this_? If Scott had slept through an alarm or was late for something, Mitch would pull of his cover and draw the curtains open. It must be a dream, so he tried to ignore it.

“Scotty. C’mon, you need to wake up.” Mitch’s voice was still soft, but the shaking increased a bit.

“What?” Scott was not really awake, but already confused. It was the middle of the day, he could see the sunlight peeking in around the curtains. “What time is it?”

“Four pm. Renee said I had to wake you to go to the bathroom.” Mitch sounded sorry for intruding on his sleep, but determined to wake him fully. Scott remembered now. Renee had been here. Everything from the last few days stood clear in his mind, especially what had occurred earlier that day.

Scott sat up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms and upper body. When he was done taking status of his body, which surprisingly felt okay, tired but okay, he looked at Mitch. He’d was sitting on the food end of the bed and just looked at him, waiting. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Scott. Scott rubbed his eyes again and turned on the bedside lamp.

_URINATE EVERY TWO HOURS. IF NOT POSSIBLE SIT DOWN ON THE TOILET AND WAIT AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES._

_DRINK HALF A LITER AFTER EATCH TIME YOU URINATE OR TRY TO URINATE. WATER, TEA, SWEET-TEA, COFFIE. NO ALKOHOL._

_GO TO THE BATROOM WHEN NEEDED. DON’T HOLD IT._

_DO THIS FOR THE NEXT TWELWE HOURS._

_THEN EVERY FOUR HOURS FOR THE NEXT DAY AND A HALF._

_CALL ME IF IT’S NOT POSSIPLE TO URINATE THREE TIMES IN A ROW._

Scott felt even more tired now. He looked at Mitch, who just sat there waiting for a response. He looked like he was expecting Scott to break down crying or to kick him out of the room. Scott didn’t do either. He wanted to sleep so bad, but he felt like he had to pee, so he just got up and went to the bathroom, to Mitch’s big surprise, judging after the look on his face.

Scott left the door a bit open, he wasn’t sure why, but when he came back to the bed he knew that he didn’t had to answer questions from Mitch, because he’d heard the stream hitting the water in the toilet. Scott laid back down and got ready for sleep, but Mitch stood up.

“What do you want to drink?”

Scott had already forgotten about the drinking part. “Oh, yeah. I’ll get some water.”

He was starting to sit again, but Mitch was already on his way. “I’ll get it.”

Scott took a sip of the water, then he remembered something. “You smiled… no you laughed. What was funny?”

Mitch looked confused. “Nothing. When?”

“When Renee explained it all, and I… blacked out. When I came back you said that you were happy I didn’t decide to fight you, and you smiled but didn’t say anything. What was so funny?”

Mitch laughed. “So, you picked up on that?”

Scott nodded, it had been pretty obvious that Mitch had held back.

“Do you remember answering, _Yeah, that would have been bad._?”

“Sure.” Scott waited Mitch to reveal the joke.

“I just thought the scene through. It would have been bad. You are stronger and could have taken down both me and Renee, but the bad thing would be that you would do all of that with everything hanging out. You were naked from the waist down.”

Scott smiled at the image appearing in his mind. That would have been bad. He would never be able to look Renee in the eyes again.

“I just thought…” Mitch continued. “I just didn’t want to say it at the time. You had enough to deal with, I didn’t want to add insult to injury.”

Scott got it and was happy that he had waited to point that out. He nodded and sent Mitch a big smile, then he continued on his water.

When Scott had chucked down half a liter of water, he had actually been really thirsty, he laid down. Mitch sat the next alarm.

“Okay, two hours. I’ll come wake you again.”

“Just leave the alarm. You don’t have to wake up.”

Mitch looked at Scott with a smile. “I’m waking you up. Deal with it.”

Scott realized that there would be no point in arguing, he was too tired too. Maybe it was a good idea to have more than an alarm, to be honest. Mitch wasn’t that big of a guy, but even Scott would have problems throwing him at a wall.

Mitch went to his own bedroom and Scott turned off the light.

 ---

Two hours later Mitch were shaking Scott’s shoulders again. Scott were quicker to wake up this time and got to the bathroom without saying anything. He just wanted to get it over with, so he could sleep again, but this time he wasn’t able to pee. He stood there frustrated for a few seconds and then remembered the note. He sat down. He was almost asleep on the toilet when he finally managed to pee just a little bit. He was putting on his sweatpants when there was a silent knock on the door. “Are you okay in there, Scooter?”

“I’m fine, coming out now.” He washed his hands, splashed some water in his face and opened the door. There was Mitch, staring at him with the same concerned look that he’d had on his face when Scott opened the door to his room that morning. “I’m okay, Mitchy. It just took longer.”

Mitch didn’t let go of the look. “Are you hurting?”

“No. I’m just not as full anymore.” Scott conjured up the best smile he could and put a hand on Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch baulked under the touch. Scott froze in on his feet. What was wrong? Did Mitch not want to be touched by him?

“What is it, Mitchy?” Scott was afraid of the answer.

“Nothing.” Mitch shook his head and went towards the kitchen. “Do you want some sweet-tea now?”

Scott stood still in the hallway, looking at his roommate. He managed to answer something like; _Sure, thanks._ Had Mitch crossed a line he didn’t want to cross? Scott was grateful for everything he’d done for him, but had it been too much or too weird for Mitch? The kiss had been perfect, but he hadn’t put any meaning into it, other than he wanted to help. They’d kissed before. Not under such circumstances, though. Was Mitch trying to make distance between them, so Scott wouldn’t get the wrong idea or had the meaning behind that kiss been more than comfort?

Scott’s head hurt from all the thinking. Mitch went by him and put the bottle on the night stand. Scott followed in silence and sat down on the bed. They looked at each other while Scott drank the tea, but no one said a word. When Scott was done, Mitch stood op. “Two hours.”

“Wait.” Scott grabbed Mitch’s wrist as he headed for the door. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Scott didn’t let go. “Are… are we okay.”

Mitch looked surprised. “Of course.”

Scott pushed his feet and lover legs over the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him, indicating that he wanted Mitch to sit. Mitch sat down, slowly. Too slowly. Why was he hesitating? Scott could see on his face that he was hiding something.

“What is it, Mitchy? I know you are holding something in… Is it… does it has something with me scaring you. I know, I was in and out of it, and that you were the one holding it all together. I’m sorry, I should have gone to the clinic. Then you didn’t have to see that. Or… or was it the kiss.”

Mitch looked up. He shook his head, and started to say something, but Scott was already going too fast.

“I’m so lucky to have you, to do that for me. I was out of it and you brought me back. If that was too much, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I scared you and I’m sorry that you had to do that.”

“STOP!” Mitch were looking straight at Scott. “Stop that! You did nothing wrong. I’m only happy to be able to help, and it was not your fault that I was scared. You were scared _and_ in pain. As for the kiss I would do it again. You know that!”

Scott did know that. But why were Mitch acting like this? Why wouldn’t he let him touch him? Mitch looked determined to make Scott understand and a bit confused that Scott had made those assumptions.

“But... “

“No but. I love you. You are my brother. Nothing will change that.” Scott had never head Mitch throw a cliché like that at him, and Mitch himself looked like he was about to throw up from it. It made Scott smile and chuckle a bit. He put his arm around Mitch’s waist. Mitch didn’t recoil like before, but there was definitely movement to get away in the first split second, and the strained sigh pressed through his nose was not to misunderstand.

Scott let go and looked at Mitch. He was obviously in pain. Mitch was trying to stand. “You should get some sleep…”

“No wait.” Scott grabbed both of his hands and held them low, so he couldn’t get up. He kneeled down on the floor in front of Mitch. He looked the smaller guy in the eyes. Mitch were still trying to keep his secret, but Scott didn’t want to let this go. Scott moved his hand to take a hold on the edge on Mitch’s T-shirt.

“Don’t.” Now it was Mitch pleading. He held Scott’s hand down, but Scott was stronger, and he lifted the fabric. The bruise on Mitch’s right side were not to be mistaken. It was red round the edges and the blue and purple perfectly formed a hand. The tips of the fingers were the darkest. Scott looked up at Mitch to find his eyes, but he’d turned his head away. He lifted his left hand and held it over the bruise, just half an inch from it but careful not to touch. It was a perfect fit.

Scott’s eyes filled with water, but he had to see. Mitch had pulled away from a touch to his shoulder, so he had to have more marks on him. Scott grabbed Mitch’s t-shirt with both hands and started pulling it up.

“Scotty, don’t.” Mitch resisted taking his shirt off.

“Mamma. Let me see. I did this.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You let me be the judge of that, now take the shirt off.”

Mitch lifted his arms and let Scott pull the clothing over his head. He tried to hide the moans of discomfort when he moved his arm, but Scott didn’t let it go unnoticed.

“Mamma. Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” Mitch had a matching print on his right shoulder. Scott’s right hand were a match. The four fingertips on the back of the shoulder and the thumb on the outer tip of the shoulder looked painful. The palm had left a red mark on the front of the shoulder, which would definitely turn purple during the night.

“It’s okay. Daddy. Nothing to worry about really.” Mitch stood up and picked up his t shirt, but Scott took it from him.

“You lay down, I’ll get something to put on that.” Scott had to do something to ease Mitch’s discomfort, and treating bruises were something he knew how to do. He’d had quite a lot, it often comes with having fun. This was different, though. There were no fun memories connected to these marks, and the pain was not worth it.

“Scotty. You should just get some sleep.” Mitch looked like he should sleep too, but Scott knew he would sleep better after they’d done something about those bruises. “Just lay down. We’ll sleep after.”

It looked as if Mitch had given up on fighting. He laid down on the bed and Scott went to get some ice and ointment.

Scott put some balm on his hand and spread it carefully over Mitch’s side. Mitch tensed up and held his breath. Scott’s eyes filled with water again and he had to stop.

“I’m okay, daddy. It’s only a bruise, don’t worry.” Mitch smiled at him, he was taking it too well.

“I hurt you. You’re not okay.”

“But I am, Scotty. Just put on the ice and let us sleep.” Scott wiped is eyes with his clean hand.

“Okay. But the balm first. It’ll help with the pain when the skin is stretching.” Mitch nodded and held his breath while Scott finished the job. The shoulder was worse. They’d had to take a few breaks for them both to breathe. Afterwards, Scott placed the ice bags on the bruises and made sure they stayed before he laid down on the other side of the bed.

“You sure you’re okay?” Scott almost whispered. His stomach hurt, but this time he was sure it was because Mitch were hurting, and he were to blame.

“I’m okay, daddy. You just go to sleep.” By the sound of it Mitch were almost sleeping already.

“So… were okay? I’m sorry about the bruises.” Scott swallowed and listened for Mitch. His breathing indicated that he was still awake.

“…and we’re okay about the kiss too?”

Mitch turned his head. Scott could see the reflection in his eyes, it looked like he was smiling.

“The best thing about not being related to your brother, is that we can do stuff like that, without it being weird. Let’s not make it weird.”

Scott smiled to himself. Him and Mitch were okay, everything was back to normal. At least it would be in 44 hours.

Scott felt Mitch reaching for his phone. “I should probably call and let the others know that we’re fine… and Renee.”

“Let’s do that next time we wake up.” Scott were wondering about why Mitch wanted to call the group. He was sure they had a day more off before they had to record. As for Renee, she was probably fine with the no-news-is-good-news rule, at least for a while. “How long till the next alarm?”

“Little over an hour.” Mitch laid the phone back down and soon they were both sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you like it.  
> It's my first fic in this fandom, so response is highly appreciated.


End file.
